Let's Get Lost
by Kairi Kannibal
Summary: Kairi's a typical city girl who hates riding subways and never gets lost. Until she passes by his smile. oneshot AU Sora x Kairi


_Another oneshot filled with gangsters, ninjas, and mad zebras! _

_Pshyaa. _Not_. Sorry for getting your hopes up. No ninjas. _

_Once you're done reading, please review. Hate the story? Simple. Don't read it!_

**Let's Get Lost**

_By_

Kairi Kannibal

Oh my! :D

**(disclaimer: Square Enix owns it. Not me. )**

* * *

**R_unning_** late again, as usual. No biggie deal, right? Just walk real fast through the busy streets of Twilight Town and try to catch a cab or maybe even use the old subway.

Gross. Subways are messed up. They have mean loiterers that like to eat their sandwiches on the subway and waste their Starbucks coffees, like, all the time. Nobody wants to ride a subway nowadays.

They're shitty.

Besides, you're a gorgeous girl with burgundy red hair and violet blue eyes. You're a fashion-ista, the type of girl that loves Gucci and always has a pair of Jimmy Choo heels with your color-coordinating outfits.

The type of girl that gets top of the line business. You are, after all, the young woman who works for Twilight Town Fashion Magazine and you get big bucks as the secretary of the chief editor.

And you're running late. How convenient.

You know these streets. Hell, you practically make up these streets. You're just one in a million. A sensible human being that crowds up this busy street in this big city. A city girl. That's what you are.

No time for silly games. No time for believing in fairy tales or magic la-la-shit like your parents told you about. You're a grown woman. Get your grown woman on!

Ha. Funny thing is, you try to act like a big girl, but inside you're just lost in the crowd.

Lost in this mother-fucking city.

Then, you saw that smile.

Gorgeous, sexy, happy, crooked, goofy, lovely smile on his handsome face. Shit. Now you're staring at his glorious face. Perhaps he's a model? Nah, he's not one of those people trying to make it big in this city. He probably already has it big.

He's the type of guy that passes by everyday in these streets to his million dollar building, 'cause he's the son of the CEO and he's in charge of another business. Typical Twilight Town guy with good looks, right?

Maybe….He looks good. Real good.

And that smile? To die for! Any girl would melt. But not Miss Kairi. She's seen her fair share of good-looking men. She knows he probably already has a girlfriend in Hollow Bastion or wherever good-looking men keep their girlfriends. Whatever.

So why does it feel like time seems to slow down as they pass by each other, eyes locked, smiles only mutual but its there…she can feel it…she can feel the attraction.

God he's so captivating.

Kairi realizes that its actually funny how out of a million people, she took the time to stop and stare at this stranger. This guy that had the most alluring icy blue eyes, sweetest smile, oh he's just so funny.

That's why they stopped in the middle of the busy streets to just laugh.

They laugh at the fact that they've caught each other's eyes.

"See you…" she states fairly in a hurry, 'cause of course she's still running late.

Just because it feels like time is stopping doesn't mean that her boss isn't waiting for her to file those reports for Vogue and Rolling Stone. She's got responsibilities, even in this busy street.

Kairi begins to walk, shaking her head at the thoughts of the stranger. She'd forget him…move on with her life and maybe even get a better position in the editing business.

She's that dedicated.

**The Subway**. To take thy subway or to not? That is the question. Girls like you never, ever in a million years want to take dirty, crummy subways, right? Bad, bad, bad subway! You might get poor Kairi's cream-colored mini-dress that almost looks exactly like Audrey Hepburn's Breakfast at Tiffany's designer outfit.

Stupid subway.

So, Kairi relentlessly awaits her subway to arrive, when she feels the light tap on her shoulder.

She turns around and is surprised (yet pleased) to see Mr. Stranger Good-Looking Guy Who Has A Girlfriend In Hollow Bastion.

"Hi, I don't really do this but…I think I'm lost." his voice was even sexy!

Too bad he's lying, girl. Who the hell walks around looking like that gets **lost** in Twilight Town?

She giggles like some teenage school-girl, "Oh? I don't think you're lost at all. I think you know your way around here as much as I do."

Darn it. It would've been a good pick-up line too. But she's not stupid, Sora, so that's a good sign. You like sexy, feisty redheads that catch your eye as you head to work every morning.

So you give her your baby pout that even Victoria's Secret models fall for, "…then, _you must be lost!"_

Kairi shakes her head and laughs that melodious sound again, it rings in your ears and makes you feel like you're fifteen again…

"Sorry, pal. I don't think I'm lost. But look, I really don't wanna take this subway…so maybe we can both be lost and help each other find our way to Sunset Hill. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Pretending to be lost is fun when you're with a very attractive person who has a very gorgeous smile. The two of you walk around, catch a cab and tell the driver to take you both to Sunset Hill, coincidentally the same place where the both of you work.

You don't seem to care that you're late when you're pretending to be lost.

As the two of you stop in front of the building where your boss is awaiting your arrival and you're both wordless, it seems as though he's no longer a stranger.

You learn that his name is Sora, he's twenty-two years old and he's the son of the owner of Keyblade Inc.

Good guess, Kairi, good guess.

"I don't want to seem too forward, and I'd hate to ask you for your number and seem so ungentlemanly-like, so I think I might ask you to meet me sometime at an art show. Tomorrow night." Sora sweetly explains.

You like the plan, "Tomorrow? Um, but what_ if_ I get lost?"

"I wouldn't worry about that. Its right by the clock tower. You'll know it when you see me."

"I'll try. Goodbye, Sora."

"Goodbye, Kairi."

Now, Kairi decides, 'cause she's a sensible girl, that she'll tell Selphie and Olette about this Sora-boy.

She might even show up at that art show. Dressed up in her favorite pair of stilettos, 'cause she's that type of girl.

Of course, her boss is tapping her foot and has a hand on her hip, impatient and infuriated at the fact that this is your second time late in three weeks.

"Care to explain why my secretary is thirty minutes late, _again_?" she snaps.

You try to copy that same enticing smile that Sora used on you, 'cause being Miss Kairi, you don't want to lose your job,

"I…uh…got lost?"

It works on the boss, alright.

Kairi decides that she'll use that excuse more often. With that irresistible smile too.

_-fin_

* * *

**A/N: **Kinda confusing, kinda cute. Nobody ever really meets someone during a rush hour in the morning to work, it's unrealistic. But, as Kairi learned, you never know who you might pass by and get lost with for the day. This story was inspired by someone else's experience so there you have it! Please, pretty please won't you review? I'd like it very much. 

God Bless, _**Kairi Kannibal**_


End file.
